


Love Lies

by MoonIsNeverAlone



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonIsNeverAlone/pseuds/MoonIsNeverAlone
Summary: Erik and Sam meet at their collegue pride party.





	Love Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd I wasn't even gonna write today, but oh well these two are demanding.

****

He looked good and he knew it. Misty and Colleen had made sure he did. For the first time in a while he felt as good as he felt.

The biology students were throwing this cute roof top garden party for Pride. There was a bar and even a dancefloor. They had big speakers and a DJ. Misty and Colleen had hung around for exactly five minutes, before they left to grind on the dancefloor.

Sam was at the bar getting a Gin Tonic. It was his second one tonight and he was slowly starting to feel the buzz. He looked around and recognized some faces and he would definitely say hi at some point of the night, but for now he just wanted to sit and drink. He was good where he was. That was until someone slid up to him. Sam almost choked on his drink. It was “Hot Hot Hot”.

“Hot Hot Hot” was the name that Colleen and Misty had given the stranger after seeing him wearing a faux fur jacket in the summer heat at a gallery. They had seen each other more often since then, but Sam had never talked to him. He couldn’t believe it especially because he looked as good as ever.

“You okay?” “Hot Hot Hot” asked him. Sam nodded and took deep breaths. That got a smile out of the man in front of him. “Okay good. I’ve been seeing you around a lot and I thought it was time to introduce myself. I’m Erik.”

“Hey Erik. I’m Sam,” he answered and for a moment his eyes were drawn to the pattern of bumps on Erik’s chest. When he looked Erik in the face again he was smirking.

“See anything you like?” he asked.

“Maybe,” Sam answered. “Are you an artist or something?”

“Yeah, an Art Major. I also model from time to time. What about you?” he asked. He seemed genuinely interested, but Sam was distracted by his presence.

“Uh, I started out as in nursing then became a Psychology major,” Sam answered and suddenly heard a familiar beat. It must have been the alcohol, ‘cause this guy seemed genuinely interested. “Do you Salsa?”

“Only one way to find out,” Erik grinned and held out his hand.

Turns out he did. He twirled Sam around in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. It was hot, but effortlessly so. The song changed to a slower one with bedroom vibes. The air between them changed and Erik pulled him closer.

They were chest to chest now and hip to hip. There was fire in Erik’s eyes and the world fell away as Sam’s breath hitched. Erik slid his right thigh between his legs and bit his lips while they swayed like that. Were those gold fangs? Shit who was this nigga? Who allowed him to walk around looking this good? Sam was losing his mind. Erik grabbed him by the hips and turned him around. Sam could almost feel Erik’s lips on his neck and maybe he was imagining shit. But was Erik cursing under his breath?

Sam just followed the direction Erik’s hips were giving him.

“Damn Sam I wanted this since I saw you a couple weeks ago. Been thinking about bending you over my sofa. I want you in my bed on your back so I can watch your eyes roll back while I fuck you. You want that too? Want me to take you home right now and give it to you like you deserve?”

“Yes, please Erik,” Sam sighed.

“Get your things then,” Erik said and stepped away from him.

The cab ride was a blur. They were handsy, but they also got to talking and found out they had quite a lot in common. The mood came right back when they got through the door though.

Erik was a damn good kisser and he had Sam spinning.

“You want some water?” he asked between kissed.

“No you promised to make my eyes roll back. That’s what I want,” Sam answered.

“Shit. Okay,” Erik said amused now and took Sam’s shirt off. He used both hands to play with Sam’s nipples while he continued to make out with him. Then Erik moved on to Sam’s pants. He opened them and lightly pushed them down revealing Sam’s boxers. Erik stroked Sam’s dick through them and Sam moaned against his lips. God he was damn good at this Sam thought. Erik’s hand slipped into the shorts and took Sam’s dick out. He stopped making out with Sam and offered him two fingers. “Wet ’em.”

Sam wrapped his lips around his long elegant looking fingers. He sucked on them with his eyes closed for a moment. When he sucked the on the fingers a bit harder, Sam opened eyes and looked up at Erik who immediately cursed. He took his two fingers out of Sam’s mouth and started teasing Sam’s tip with them.

“Stop teasing me like this,” Sam said and moaned when Erik added a little pressure.

“Yeah? Aight,” he said and sunk to his knees. He looked Sam in the eyes and swallowed his dick whole.

“Shit. Oh my god Erik,” Sam moaned while Erik sucked the life out of him. “Please Erik. I’m gonna come. Shit, shit fuck,” Sam begged, but Erik didn’t stop. He continued sucking and playing with Sam’s balls. When he reached behind Sam’s balls Sam started coming. Erik swallowed it all and stood up.

Sam was still weak in the knees. So Erik picked him up and carried him into his bedroom. He laid him down on the bed.

“Think you can handle another round?” he asked. Sam looked at him; the nigga was still wearing clothes. Shit Sam still had his pants on.

“If we can get naked this time around sure,” Sam said shakily.

Erik laughed. “Oh, that can be arranged.”

“And I think I’m gonna need that water now,” Sam said. Erik laughed and left the room to find him the water.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part coming of course.  
> Come talk to me about these two @moonisneveralone on tumblr
> 
> Hope you liked it so far leave comments and kudos.


End file.
